


Day and Night Lovers

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not sure what she would tell Goliath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece to see how well I'm able to write these characters. Being that this is my first gargoyles fic in a very long time, I'm honestly surprised that it turned out be a femslash fic which was not entirely what I had planned to write.

When he slept during the day, that was the time she used while working to contemplate his former mate. The former mate who had long ago lived by his side, protecting their nest and the humans which had eventually led her down the path of hating them.

Who was now her irritating daytime lover.

She wondered what Goliath would say if he knew.

While Goliath slept in the day she and her partner, Matt, would do their job before she would go off and meet with Demona. They would spend the time of their meetings fighting loudly and saying hateful things to each other.

Occasionally interrupted by sweet old ladies with their granddaughters telling them that they should stop fighting and makeup with the young girls waiting to see if they would follow her advice while the older women tried to take them down their original day path.

She covers her face and tries not to laugh while Demona would try to glare a hole into the walls around them.

Looking every where else but at her.

Eventually they have to part ways so that she can report back to base to continue her daytime duties with Matt, before the other Gargoyles awaken and Demona has to take up the mantle familiar of enemy to them.

She can't tell if she has Hudson and Angela fooled like the others of the clan on where her feelings about Demona are concerned.

She's still not sure what she would tell Goliath, if she and Demona were discovered together.


End file.
